


I Know You

by Holly55



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, No Smut, summfang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly55/pseuds/Holly55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She knew she shouldn't have asked. She shouldn't have asked that damn ball. It would only serve to put her on edge. And it did. For many sweeps to come. This night in particular, however, she was past all previous anxieties. This night, it was even worse. she had met him today. Well, not formally. But she had seen him. He had been lounging in a forest, moving from tree to tree, swiftly, and yet carefully.</p>
<p>Dreams really do come true."</p>
<p>This drabble was inspired by the song "Once Upon a Dream". The one that Lana Del Rey sings. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You

She knew she shouldn't have asked. She shouldn't have asked that damn ball. It would only serve to put her on edge. And it did. For many sweeps to come. This night in particular, however, she was past all previous anxieties. This night, it was even worse. she had met him today. Well, not formally. But she had seen him. He had been lounging in a forest, moving from tree to tree, swiftly, and yet carefully. She had spotted him through one of her open windows, and upon the sight, had promptly stormed onto deck, which made her entire crew stop and stare. She usually never came out of her cabin unless it was something important. Unknown to them, however, it /was/ important. She watched him carefully as he moved, following him down the rail of her ship, eyes never diverting from him.

"I know you." She said softly, just under her breath. By now, her first mate had approached her, clearly confused and slightly worried.

"Is...Something wrong?" However, Mindfang was not paying any attention at the moment, and had slowly started walking again, following the figure as if in a trance.

"I know you," She said again, briefly meeting eyes with the 'stranger'. At that moment he had stopped moving and sat down on a branch, slightly concealed by the branches and leaves. The two stared for only moments before he had moved to vanish behind more trees.

"That gleam in your eyes is...So familiar a gleam." She could hear something whisper to her and she suddenly turned, face to face with her first mate.

"You don't look so good." They said softly. "Why don't you go and sit down, yes?" She didn't speak, didn't move, only stared. Eventually she had snapped out of her coma-like state and moved quickly to walk to her cabin.

"Do not disturb me, that's an order." She commanded, shutting the door quickly and locking it. She rested back against the wood breifly before sighing and walking to her desk. She moved slowly, still stunned from what had just occurred. Did he live around here? Had he already started with his encampment? What was he doing here? She had so many questions, and no way to get any answers. Damn it all, she should have kept that cursed ball. Eventually she was just pacing throughout her room, thinking hard about what was to come soon enough. The start of this relationship meant that her demise was soon to follow.

Hours later and she was still thinking about the brief encounter, pacing slowly now through her cabin, very softly talking and humming to herself, trying to make reason of...All of this.

" _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_..." She mumbled softly, looking out of her window as she passed by it, silently hoping to see his form again, just for conformation that what she had saw was not something of her imagination.

" _I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_... _And I know it's true, that visions are seldom what they seem_... _But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_..." She moved to her open window, placing her hands on the sill and stared out into the looming forest, her eyes searching wildly for that identical moving figure.

" _But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once_... _The way you did once upon a dream_..." She blinked slowly and moved to rest against the frame of the window, staring out from her cabin to the woods.

" _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_... _I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_.. _And I know it's true, that visions are seldom what they seem_... _But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_..." Unknown to Mindfang, who was still sitting in the frame of her window, the man that she had seen only hours ago was sitting comfortably on the top of her cabin, a leg hanging off of the side as he lied back, listening to the mysterious, singing troll. He had never heard a voice so...God, he didn't know. Words couldn't describe how he felt at the moment. He was in a trance, aimlessly listening to her soft voice. When she had stopped and he had heard her move from the window, he sat up and fluttered down to the opening, leaning his arms against the frame and looking in.

"Your voice is beautiful." He said, smiling when the woman had turned so quickly. She looked shocked.

"You." she said, turning her body completely to look at him better.

"Me." Was the response he gave. He watched as she made her way back over to the window, smiling a little more when she reached out to place her palms on his cheeks, bringing his face closer before suddenly pressing a kiss to his lips.

Dreams really do come true.


End file.
